James Potter's choice
by xxvisionaryxx
Summary: It is James Potter's first year at Hogwarts. Up until this point in his life, his path has always seemed relatively straightforward but now a choice lays before him. Reviews are nice, don't be too harsh though, it's my first ever fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**James Potter: Leader or Rebel? **

**Chapter One : A new chapter of life**

James Harry Potter was in a good mood. Today was going to be the first day of his life as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most students would be feeling a certain amount of nerves to go with their excitement, but not James, his confidence was brimful and at times he bordered on arrogance. Besides which, James was not plunging into this big scary adventure all by himself, he would have Teddy Lupin who was a lot older than him and in his final year of school to guide him through his first year, as well as his favourite uncle Neville who would be teaching the subject that James had been being taught since the cradle.

James wasn't exactly sure why he disliked Defence against the Dark Arts so much, perhaps it was a form of rebellion. After all fighting the dark arts had been all anyone had ever thought he would do, all of the Potters were aurors or aurors to be. His brother Albus had the disposition to become an auror, James did not, his slightly too playful spirits made him think that the career was too serious for him. He would only become an auror if he absolutely had to and that would only happen in the event of an uprising of evil again. Voldemort was gone though, so there was really nothing to worry about.

All these thoughts ran through James' head as he brushed his teeth and slipped out of his pyjamas into some casual Muggle clothes that he could wear down to the platform. It was only four o'clock in the morning, but James needed an early start because true to his inherent laziness he had not packed a single thing.

Instead he had read through the set books the night before, reading until around 2am until he finished them all. Despite the fact that they had all been very interesting reads, James now regretted reading them for he had only gotten two hours sleep and was now dreadfully sleepy. The only thing that kept him from falling asleep where he stood was the excitement that was flowing through every fibre of his being at the thought of going to Hogwarts.

James sighed and dragged a comb through his perpetually messy hair; it was a trait that he had received from his father Harry, only James' hair was a deep auburn, a sort of mix between the red hair of his mother and the black hair of his father. His eyes were a dancing sparkling hazel with hints of green strewn through them. It was these eyes that made it easy enough for James to charm anyone into liking him, that and the dazzling smile which he flashed only every so often. He preferred to laugh than to smile.

Once he was done in the bathroom James lagged himself back to his room and began the boring task of packing. First he tipped the entire stack of school books into his trunk, they fell into a rough heap as James had not taken any care just thrown them in. After all he was in a rush to pack and was not worried about neatness.

Once James had thrown a good deal of his wardrobe into it, he packed some of the more sentimental stuff slightly more carefully. His picture of him and Al as kids, even then James looked like the leader, the younger boy was looking up at his older brother with a look of admiration.

James did not know how to respond to Al's attitude to him, after all he had only just turned eleven and it was a lot of responsibility to have someone idolise you. Last but not least he put in the book that his Aunt Hermione had given him for his birthday, it was a thick tome bound in leather, full of the ancient secrets of the magical world he lived in. Hermione had told James that it was as comprehensive an overview of magic that you could ever come upon. This was the only object that James placed into his trunk with a large amount of care, for his thirst for knowledge was the real reason that he had wanted to go to Hogwarts so badly.

James must have read every theory book that he could get his hands on as a boy of eleven and it was precisely this which made everyone think that James would become an auror, he was already showing signs of the talents possessed by both of his parents. James felt certain though that he had another calling in life, what it was he did not yet know.

James shut the lid on the ornate trunk that his mother and father had purchased him for his start at Hogwarts, and he worried about damaging this precious gift when he would struggle to drag it up onto the platform and then onto the train. His hands traced over the inlay of the trunk which was an ebony wood that offset the birch wood background. This inlay formed words, they read, "James Harry Potter" at least he was guaranteed that he wouldn't be losing one of his possessions this year, or if he did it would find it's way back to him.

James checked his watch when he was done packing and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He could tell it had taken him a while to pack because his mother was up clanking pots in the kitchen and humming tunes to herself under her breath. She smiled when she saw James and put a huge plate of food in front of him. On top of the usual too big breakfast Ginny served her family, there was a plate of pancakes piled high with chocolate sauce dripped all over them.

James cast his mother an exasperated look, he was not sure he could get through the lot without being sick from overeating. "What?" Ginny said defensively, "You need your strength on your first day of school.

James looked at his mother in amusement, "Yes I do, what I don't understand is why you've prepared enough food to give strength to a particularly hungry sumo wrestler. It all looks delicious though, as always," James grabbed the pancakes and dug in before his mother could insist on him eating the nutritious part of his breakfast in case he got too sick to eat the rest.

Ginny smiled at James and walked back to the bench to begin preparing more food for the rest of the family when they awoke. Ginny was an amazing cook, though not quite as good as grandma Weasley, Ginny had learnt everything she knew from her.

Just as James was about to finish his pancakes, his father and Albus arrived. Harry was carrying James' younger brother, pretending that he was an aeroplane. James missed the days when he'd been little enough for Harry to do the same with him.

His father set down Al who was still laughing from the trip in the air and walked over to ruffle James' just combed hair. James sighed, what was the point in brushing it again? It would just look exactly the same as now. "You're almost a man now James. Going to Hogwarts is important; it can make you and mould you into the person you eventually become." James nodded gravely feeling a lot of pressure to succeed; he noticed Albus looking up at him with that same look of awe that meant Al would follow James until the ends of the Earth.

About an hour later when they were all done breakfasting and cleaning up, Harry, Ginny and Albus all got ready to take James down to the station and see him off. Of course James had been to platform nine and three quarters before to see Teddy off and then meet him when he got back off the train at the end of the year, but he'd only done this once, and he was quite sure he would have been very afraid of the bustling platform had his father's guiding hand not been resting on his shoulder.

Slipping through the barrier was always going to be an odd sensation to James he felt as though he was walking through a brick wall, which of course was exactly what he was doing. Once on the platform the Potters had to navigate their way through the crowds to join up with the Weasleys on the other end of the platform.

James was glad to see his cousins, Rose and Radford were always a laugh. Aunt Hermione swept James up into a hug as soon as he reached them, "Good luck," she whispered in his ear as she hugged him. James nodded his thanks and smiled warmly at his aunt, while Ron said something about doing the family proud.

James promised that he would do his best to do just that and then went to go talk to his cousins. Rose was an odd creature and James was sad that she was younger than him and unable to start Hogwarts until next year when Al would be coming too. James was the first person in the family to be going, and he wouldn't know anyone his own age, just Teddy.

Rose smiled at James and the two fell into an easy conversation about what James could do with the products he'd purchased from Uncle George's joke shop. James shrugged promising to put his talents to use and come up with something good. Somehow he couldn't help but notice that even Rose, who normally treated him with indifference, or insulted the way that he did things, was looking at him in awe. James assumed it had something to do with going to Hogwarts; it really was like a stepping stone in a person's life.

Rose and James had just finished reliving the summers of the past, when they had slipped ice down everyone's backs while sleeping, tricked George into thinking that a fake wand was his own, and the time they had drawn all over everyone's faces as they slept the night after the ice. James and Rose were quite the pranksters, a lot of it was George's bad influence, but a decent amount was just them being themselves.

As James got on the train with Harry levitating his trunk on after him, he couldn't help but feel very lonely. After all he was losing his partner in crime till the summer holidays. That was when the train began to move.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything belongs to JK Rowling, I forgot to disclaim in my first chapter so I'm doing it here.

**Chapter Two: A first glimpse of Hogwarts **

James looked at all the familiar faces on the platform waving to him then sighed and headed for one of the compartments now dragging his trunk because Harry was not there to levitate it. "Need some help," said a soft voice, and a young man with shaggy brown hair and eyes that had swirls of all colours within them, forTeddy Lupin was a metamorphmagus and had not yet decided on what eye colour he was going to have today.

"Teddy," James cried happy as ever to see the man he had come to regard as a brother. Teddy picked up James' trunk easily and James was jealous of his strength. He carried it up to a compartment nearest to the engine. "The funniest, best friends generally get found up here. Mine were and so were your dad's. I'll see you at the castle kiddo, I have to go to the prefects compartment," with that Teddy left and James looked on in amusement as several girls stuck their heads out of their compartments to watch Teddy's progress down the train.

Then he entered the compartment, still not feeling any of the nerves that would have plagued any other first year about to head into a room full of people he didn't know. James entered quietly though and sat down at the edge of the compartment, he may not be nervous but that did not mean he was confident.

The people sitting inside the carriage did seem interesting, as Teddy had promised they would be, however none of them was talking to each other and an air of awkwardness pervaded the carriage. "I'm Amy," said one of the girls smiling at him and finally breaking the dreadful silence. She had dark hair and eyes to match. Her entire body seemed to dance mischievously though James never saw her move more than an inch.

James could sense that he may have found a good partner in crime to replace Rosie. "James," he said extending a hand and smiling politely, "James Potter."

One of the girls in the carriage gasped at the name Potter and James knew that he had made a mistake in mentioning his last name. Most wizards had realised that the Potters did not like being treated as though they were special, but the small mousy girl in the corner was looking at him with the same sort of awe that Al did; only it was intensified.

"Are you really?" the girl said, "Only because that would mean that I'm your cousin Bianca Dursley." James had always wondered what his cousin would look like, from the way Harry had described Dudley he was guessing that the reed slim girl in the corner took after her mother. James had of course met neither Dudley nor his wife Roxanne because Dudley's job had taken him to Paris where he worked nearly constantly and the Potters hadn't had a chance to go and see their Muggle relatives, because Harry and Ginny's own work kept them busy nearly all year round.

"Nice to meet you," James said really meaning it. It would be good to have family at Hogwarts because, after all, blood is thicker than water.

Bianca seemed nice but she was kind of shy, James had to ask what seemed like a million questions so that he could get to know his cousin better on the train trip. Amy helped him to coax Bianca out of her shell, and by the end of the train trip the three were great friends, having bonded over chocolate frogs and sharing stories about their past. The other boy in their carriage spoke not a word. He had floppy black hair and silvery blue eyes that observed everything but gave away nothing.

James was intrigued and felt an instant liking towards this boy, despite the fact that he had never before gotten along with a quiet person before in his life. At the end of the train trip the two girls left the carriage together before he and this boy could get their trunks out. Left alone with the boy James decided to try and find out a bit more about him.

"So, what's your name mate?" James asked between gasps as he struggled to lower his trunk from the spot Teddy had slotted it into earlier. Once he was done he quickly shrugged into the ink black robes that his father had bought for him earlier that month.

"Fillip Thomas," James recognised the name Thomas at once, it was the name of the tall black Londoner who often came to visit his father and always gave James chocolate.

"Are you related to Dean Thomas?" James asked, though he couldn't quite see how it was possible given that this boy's pale complexion was as far from Dean's as possible.

"I consider him to be my dad, but we're not blood relatives. He adopted me when I was three from a Muggle orphanage and it turns out that I am a wizard after all. It was such a surprise when I got a letter to come to Hogwarts," James nodded at this strange past and wondered how he could know so little about his fathers' friends.

After this short yet meaningful exchange the two boys made their way off the train and rejoined the girls who James gathered were talking about how beautiful the castle was. Looking up at it he had to agree that he'd never before seen anything more beautiful, the turrets emitted a soft yellow light that lit up the purple blanket of night that clung to the sandstone walls of the castle.

A rough call for first years to head in a certain direction was heard and the four friends found themselves swept up in a current of first years running towards the voice. "Are you alright?" James asked Amy with concern for she had turned a delicate shade of green.

"I'm alright," she gasped when they came to a standstill, she was slightly out of breath, "I'm just a little bit claustrophobic," James winced, he understood that for a claustrophobic person being caught up in a running mass of people all pressed close together was probably something of a nightmare.

"I'm alright," Amy repeated though she seemed to be trying to convince herself as much as James and Bianca who were both looking at her with concern. Fillip had returned to his original state of silence and James was perplexed by the boy's strange behaviour, he'd seemed perfectly willing to talk back in the carriage. He didn't get much time to think about this though, because they had just discovered the source of the voice.

The shouting voice turned out to be coming from a mountain of a creature who declared himself to be Grawp and then led everyone over to a lake where several boats were perched above the surface of the water. From this point onwards things were left up to a slightly confused looking man, for the giant was far too big to fit into one of the boats and said his goodbyes.

The man sitting on the boat who beckoned them all closer was very familiar to James and he felt a lot safer about crossing the dark, deep expanse of water if it was going to be under Uncle Neville's watchful eye. Neville told them to get into the boats with two people to a boat and that they would then row up to the castle as a group.

James and Amy slipped into a boat together, leaving Fillip and Bianca alone in another boat. James was amused to see that Bianca was wearing a look of sheer terror as she seated herself as far from Fillip as possible. Neville gave James a wave and then the boats were off.

James and Amy were neither of them very adept paddlers and their boat seemed to make little headway, instead it spun round like a top eventually capsizing and dunking the two friends into the icy cold water of the lake. They gasped as the icy water hit their skin, then both of them burst out laughing.

They stood absolutely still for a moment drrenched in icy cold water, then Amy splashed a stream of cold water directly into James' face, he spluttered and splashed her back at the same time ducking to miss her second shot. "I'll get you for that Amy!" James cried as he attacked her. She squealed in mock fear and launched her own assault on him.

The water fight continued for a few minutes before they realised that someone was looking at them with a very stern expression.


	3. Chapter 3

**It all belongs to Rowling, she is brilliant. **

Anyway, I don't really like this story at all, I'm just continuing it because it was my first ever fan fiction and I don't want to give up on it till it's done. If you review I'll love you.

**Chapter Three: Inside those walls**

"Trust you to be a troublemaker on your first day, James," Neville reprimanded the boy.

"Oh come on Uncle Neville, Amy and I were just having a bit of fun. Our boat capsized and we were just trying to make the best of it, you know, when life gives you lemons make lemonade." After James had so charmingly placed the situation in this light, there was really nothing Neville could do but look at the two youngsters huffily.

"Come on then, get into my boat, I'll have to row you to the shore because you two can't do it for yourselves. Oh, and James, you will call me Professor Longbottom while at Hogwarts."

At this James turned to Neville in shock. He knew that Neville wasn't really his uncle at all and that he shouldn't be calling him 'uncle' in the first place, but he had done so since he was four and he was not about to stop now. James flashed his most dazzling smile and said, "But I've always called you Uncle Neville," he threw in a slightly hurt pout for good measure, just in case Neville was not already feeling guilty about his decision to ban the name.

"I'm sorry mate," Neville said visibly melting at the boy's puppy dog eyes, he had always been a bit of a push-over, but then, "You'll have to call me Professor Longbottom in class, but I guess outside of that you could still call me Uncle Neville. Sorry James, but I have to treat you like all the other students."

James accepted the decision huffily, he understood why Neville had to make him call him 'Professor Longbottom' in class. People may think that Neville was favouring the boy that he had known all his life otherwise, but that didn't mean he liked it. He settled into a sulky mood for the rest of the trip to the shore.

In fact his good humour was only restored when he and Amy caught up with the other two just as the sorting was about to begin. James wondered whether he was making the worst impression possible on the whole school by turning up late to the sorting ceremony. Indeed, Professor McGonagall was looking at him very sternly, but the rest of the students seemed to find his and Amy stumbling in completely wet incredibly funny and they cast amused looks among themselves. A few of the braver ones even laughed a bit.

When James was standing next to Bianca she whispered to him, "Why did you leave me alone with him? He never talks," James noticed that Bianca still looked terrified and that Fillip was turning up his nose at her. He wondered why the boy had taken such a distinctive dislike to his cousin but he had no opportunity to talk about it further because the sorting had begun and Bianca was one of the first cabs off the rank.

He saw the terror in her eyes intensify as she ran up to the front of the room and crammed the hat onto her head. It took the hat only a few moments to decide "Hufflepuff!" it shouted, and Bianca excitedly made her way towards the Hufflepuff table.

James smiled, he had already predicted that his cousin would go to Hufflepuff, next it was Amy's turn. "Amy Bones!" she would have been first, only her and James had turned uo late...James started at her last name. It was almost as famous as his, almost but not quite. Amy's family had played a key role in the demise of Voldemort, though, and most wizarding families had a lot of respect for the ancient Bones line. James sighed, on his own he would attract enough attention but with one of the Bones family as a friend…well, they were going to have a tough job even walking down the corridors without being bombarded.

The hat had barely touched her head when it screamed Gryffindor, Amy looked rather pleased with herself as she ran off to the Gryffindor table. Arrogant, little thing isn't she? James thought grinning at his friend's behaviour.

A few more people whose names James did not recognise were sorted. Then it was his turn, "James Potter!" James looked straight ahead as he noticed the entire Great Hall burst out into whispers about the son of Harry Potter. He did blush though, he had not been expecting this amount of attention and to be honest he wasn't dealing with it very well at all.

He placed the hat on top of his head and waited. The hat didn't take long to decide, though it did say something about a toss up between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, "Gryffindor!" it exclaimed just as it had for Amy. James rushed off to join his new partner in crime, pausing only to throw Bianca a wave.

He settled into his seat and Amy grinned at him, "So I guess we're going to be stuck together for the next seven years, Potter," she said her tone teasing.

"So we are, should be fun." James' voiced dripped with mock sarcasm and the two burst out laughing, they both knew of course that they were going to be good friends.

They're laughter was not appreciated though, as the Sorting Ceremony was not yet over. Someone hushed them and they returned their attention to the hat. James was not really worried about anyone's sorting now, except for Fillip; he hoped the boy could join them in Gryffindor so that he could get to know him just a little bit better.

Finally he heard the name he'd been waiting for, "Fillip Thomas!" James and Amy looked at each other excitedly, then both of their heads swung back to the front of the room. Unlike with James' other friends the hat took forever to decide, "Ravenclaw!" it finally decided, it's tone of voice less boisterous and decisive than for the other first years.

James raised an eyebrow as he watched Fillip's progress to the Ravenclaw table. The boy's behaviour was most curious, unlike the other first years he did not run to his table in excitement, instead he stalked over moodily. He then placed himself into a seat next to James' other cousin Victoire whom he had missed on the platform.

James watched the hall's attention home in on Fillip; to a certain extent he was happy about it because it deflected attention away from him. On the other hand though James wasn't sure how his quiet friend would take to being the centre of so much attention. Especially since, from what James could pick up, much of the attention was negative. Fillip had set himself up as the school's brooder, he was different and people generally hated those who were different.

"He freaks me out a bit, but he seemed like a nice enough guy. Shame he isn't in Gryffindor, those Ravenclaws look positively vicious," Amy nodded over to a group of Ravenclaws all of whom were staring daggers at Fillip. James winced, Fillip did not seem to care though he was staring down at his plate of food, picking at it despondently.

Poor sod, James thought. Then he got up from the table and told Amy he'd be back in a bit. He walked over to the Ravenclaw table settling himself in between Fillip and Victoire, he greeted the latter and looked at the former rather curiously.

James was waiting for Fillip to break the silence, but at length he realised that it was not going to happen. "So, Ravenclaw's not too bad. What's up mate? You look a bit down in the dumps."

Fillip looked up and every word he spoke was carefully measured, "I knew that I would be in this house. I am an illegitimate descendant of the Grindelwald line and the Lestrange line. With such genius in my blood there would be no reason for me to not be in Ravenclaw. I'm upset because it means that I will not be seeing as much of you or the girls as I would have liked. I was hoping for you to be placed in Ravenclaw James, but your lineage told me it was a hopeless case. I was right. Now if you forgive me, it is the end of dinner, Amy is waiting for you, and you and I should not be talking at all. Our houses are, after all, rivals,"

James stared at Fillip openly gaping, what the hell had just happened? He thought to himself. Fillip was descended from the Grindelwalds, but so was Bianca and she wasn't in Ravenclaw. Bianca's mother had been the last legitimate descendant of the Grindelwald family and the closest living relative to the infamous Gellert Grindelwald.

James was about to explain that 'lineage' had nothing to do with anything, "House rivalry doesn't mean a thing to me," here he stopped, Fillip was walking away. Stupid git, James thought, he was throwing away a friendship over some stupid house rivalry that no-one even bothered with these days. Even Slytherin and Gryffindor had learnt to get along.

No, James decided, Fillip was just a jerk who didn't want to have any friends and he was simply using house rivalry as an excuse for it. Feeling hurt, angry and very confused James met up with Amy in the stairwell and they continued up to Gryffindor tower together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four : Gryffindor Tower

On the way up to the Gryffindor common room James was silent and brooding, Amy worried that Fillip's attitude had rubbed off on her friend but she didn't say anything. Hopefully James would come out of his trance-like state when they arrived at the tower.

James and Amy were both so late, that there were no prefects to guide them and they had to make do with asking random students for directions. Most of these students were not Gryffindors and some of them even attempted to lead James and Amy the wrong way.

James also knew that there was a lot of murmuring behind hands about how, 'Potter and Bones make the cutest couple don't they?' which was rather irritating because of course he hadn't seen Amy in that way and every time he overheard someone say it he flushed the deepest tone of scarlet imaginable.

It was as Amy and James thanked yet another pair of Hufflepuffs for their directions and wondered off that James realised that he was being rather silent. He attempted to make up for it by being overly bright and cheerful for the next five minutes. It didn't work though it only served to make Amy very suspicious.

When he was done babbling Amy turned to him and asked, "What's wrong James?"

James felt his ego deflate a bit, he'd always considered himself a good actor, but Amy had been able to see through his act with ease. He sighed and set about explaining Fillip's behaviour in the hall, he finished with, "So here I was, trying to extend the hand of friendship to him and he just walks off with me still not done talking," James had worked himself up into an angry state about Fillip by this point in time and the bitter thoughts that swirled around his head were unleashing themselves in his conversation with Amy. The boy who had once intrigued him was now his enemy, someone to be despised.

James had not meant to influence Amy's thoughts about Fillip, but he had a very persuasive way of speaking, that made people instantly empathise with him and Amy was no exception to the rule. By the time he was done she was cursing Fillip to the fiery depths of hell.

Her long string of curses was interrupted when she walked headfirst into a wall. There was a loud cracking noise. To James' surprise it came not from Amy but from the wall. James' curiosity was awakened and he proceeded to examine the wall, pausing only to ask his friend if she was alright.

Amy was nursing her head between her arms, but she claimed to be fine, with just a bit of a bump to the head, so James went ahead and examined the wall. It had been constructed of a shoddy paper-like material, so it was no wonder it had cracked when Amy had bumped into it.

James' fingers scrabbled against the paper-like material as he tried to rip it away, he was quite sure that he had seen something beneath the paper and he was determined to find out what it was. "Help me Aimes?" he implored her, at the same time coming up with a brilliant nick-name for his friend.

She released her hold on her head and James was glad to see that there wasn't even a mark on her head. It must have been one of those things that hurt heaps, but left no mark, like Albus' pinches. Amy then began to pull away at the material that covered what she and James could now see was a painting.

Their fingers moved faster and eventually the portrait that adorned the wall behind the paper was completely revealed. Its inhabitant was a sleeping bar-tender who woke abruptly when James leaned in and said, "Hello," his breath fanning over the intricate brush strokes.

"Oh there is no password anymore! Leave me alone…" he grumbled.

This short sentence set the cogs in both James and Amy's brains working furiously. What on Earth did the portrait mean? It was Amy who figured it out first.

"Which houses' common room do you lead to?" she asked startling the bar tender out of his sleep.

"Well, which house are you in?" he asked them.

"Gryffindor," James replied, "We just got sorted and we're lost. We can't find our way to the tower." It was the truth they had been wandering aimlessly for the past hour, lost in conversation about Fillip.

"Oh well in that case, unhinge me, my dear fellow!"

James stared perplexed for a moment and then he caught sight of the gold hinges that had been latched to the wall on the side of the painting. Moving quickly he unhooked them. "I'm Derique, I used to be the portrait to your house common room, but then I got sick of it and the Fat Lady took over. I retired for a reason you two, so don't you go telling anybody about me!" The man in the portrait explained a bit about himself as James worked.

"You know you remind me of someone, he used to call himself Prongs…" James turned at the name. Of course Harry had told him way too much about the Marauders for him to not recognise the name.

"He was my grandfather." James' reply was short. He hated the feeling that he would always be walking in the shadow of not only his father, but the 'other' James Potter.

With that short exchange he and Amy walked through the portrait and shut it, entering the dark small room that lay beyond it. James managed to find a door and opened it, tumbling out into what he was grateful to find was the Gryffindor common room, or so he assumed due to the scarlet and gold house colours that adorned the walls.

James walked out and exclaimed, "Would you look at that! It's a broom cupboard." Amy nodded, and then glared at James as she heard whispers break out through the common room, 'Wow, Potter's fast, he's already got Bones in the broom closet. I wonder what those two were doing in there?'

Amy glowered at James and said, "Nice, you just had to announce that, didn't you?" she spoke softly though, so no-one could hear her, unlike James who had been speaking in an extremely loud voice, when he'd made the comment about the broom cupboard.

He merely shrugged apologetically, "I didn't mean to Aimes," he said smiling disarmingly.

Amy felt her annoyance fade, it was impossible to be mad at James, "Ok," she said with a smile, "Just think a bit next time." Besides she couldn't really be mad at him considering that she would have done the same thing, if she had been the one to walk out of the cupboard first.

"So, Aimes, I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for bed. So I'll see you tomorrow morning," James smiled once more and walked off up the boys dormitory stairs. Amy saw several girls behind her glance towards James admiringly. She rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs to her own dormitory.


End file.
